


Swear to God I'd catch hypothermia for you

by 003Hime



Series: KitaAke [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003Hime/pseuds/003Hime
Summary: Some late night stuck in Mementos. Some idiot teenagers. Some lovesick artist.Yusuke never liked the cold.





	Swear to God I'd catch hypothermia for you

**Author's Note:**

> I was bound to write Kitaake at some point. Enjoy my lack of knowledge about Mementos.

_This cold was going to kill him._

It was safe to say Yusuke wasn't handling the chill of a late October night very well. The wind was biting at his skin; his Mementos getup wasn't made to defend it's wearer against cold weather. 

Yusuke found this most unconventional, because shouldn't clothes keep you warm? Was that not the purpose of them? There was also the fact he would be naked without them, but that wasn't a major concern...

Pushing himself up against the wall of the warehouse they were residing in, he surveyed the rest of his crew. Makoto was curled up with Haru and Ann in the far corner, the three girls pressed together to conserve warmth and comfort each other. He envied their resourcefulness. 

Ryuji and the leader Akira were doing something similar along the back wall by the entrance, with the blonde's head resting in his boyfriend's lap, soft hands finding their way into his hair. They were talking quietly and as far as Yusuke could tell, they were comfortable against the cold despite being nearest the open doorway. He envied their relationship. 

After a few minutes alone with nothing but his thoughts, footsteps were heard coming up toward the entrance. Goro's silhouette briefly stood in the doorway, before he made his way inside, mask sliding off his face as he dropped one fluffy, blue blanket onto their leader, earning a disturbed huff from Ryuji. 

It took Yusuke a minute to realise Goro was headed toward him, and he straightened slightly, nodding politely and gesturing to the space beside him. The detective sat down with a sigh, stretching his legs and rolling his neck around before he settled into a comfortable spot.

He turned to Yusuke.

"Everything fine whilst I was gone? I find it hard to believe Akira didn't somehow burn the place down in my absence." 

Yusuke quickly tagged into the unexpected conversation: "as much as I would've enjoyed the heat, he thankfully did not. And neither do I, Ryuji was waving the final candle around a slight too enthusiastically."

"An hour's search and I could only pick up one small blanket.....I guess I must've picked the wrong field when I chose to be a detective" Goro rubbed his eyes and Yusuke had to spend a second refocusing his mind after the brunette smiled his way. 

"Ah, I could hardly say that. You are a fantastic detective, Akechi-kun," he tilted his head back slightly and a dastardly smile formed on his face, "I might even say you are as talented at investigation work as I am at creating art." 

Goro covered his mouth with his gloved hand, clearly disguising a grin. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Kitagawa-kun, we both know I could solve a hundred cases in a day, whereas you'd still be entrapped in your first piece of art."

"Ah, but isn't it quality and not quantity that you say we should value? Better to ace a crime scene investigation than to miss out on the murder weapon completely."

Goro laughed, and it was a small, relaxed laugh, not something Yusuke had ever heard before from him. A laugh that made it sound like he wanted to be there. 

"If you say so, dear Kitagawa-kun." 

Before Yusuke could reply, footsteps garnered their attention. Ryuji was approaching, singular blue blanket in hand. "Yo, 'Kira wants you two to have this, something about looking cold over there on your own, I dunno." And with that he unceremoniously deposited it in Goro's arms. 

The boys looked at the fabric for a second, before Goro yawned. "I suppose we should make use of it then, hm?" 

Yusuke was unresponsive as the detective draped the blanket over both of their legs and pulled it up over his stomach, then encouraged Yusuke to do the same. 

"Come closer," he spoke softly. 

And so Yusuke did so, feeling the unwavering proximity of the brunette. Their shoulders were barely an inch apart. 

Goro yawned again, letting his head rest against the artist's arm. "Sleep well, Yusuke."

As the weight on his arm grew heavier he saw his leader smirking at him from across the room.  _Son of a bitch_ , Yusuke thought, as he was lulled into the not-so-cold night. 


End file.
